


Flirting with death

by Flexor



Series: The life and loves of Yang Xiao Long [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Rebound, Sleeping with the enemy, baked alaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yang's relationship with her favourite ninja is cut cruelly short, who better to engage in some healthy restorative rebound sex than the lovely, deadly, and multi-faceted miss Neopolitan?</p><p>The answer to that is: Quite a lot of people would be better than Neo. Frankly, practically everybody would be better. But will Yang listen?</p><p>Nope, didn't think so either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with death

Yang Xiao Long was walking from the library to her dorm, in a mood to kick kittens into bloody splats on the wall. She'd just given up on the best sex of her life in a fit of nobility, for a girl who probably wanted his pancakes more than she wanted his mad skills in bed. But it would never have worked, unless she'd murdered Nora and consoled Ren for his loss. In a few years, she'd probably be able to feel happy for them, but not tonight. She wondered what to do. Get on her motorbike and tear along some of her favorite roads? Probably better not. Raw memories and so on. Steal the dirty book Blake thought nobody knew about, read it, and masturbate herself into a stupor? Gah. Find Pyrrha for a hard and heavy sparring match? No. She'd probably be in bed with Jaune anyway, unless Vomit Boy _still_ hadn't caught on that the second hottest chick at Beacon wanted a piece of him. Damn Team JNPR and all to do with them. Find Ruby and cry her heart out to her? Maybe later. The best thing to do was simply to go to bed and stew.

She walked into their dorm. Winter Schnee had scoffed at it, and taken her very own sister Weiss' crown for the title of Ice Queen. Stuck-up bitch. Yang still hadn't had the heart to tell Ruby the meaning of the word 'underwhelming'. Weiss still thought the world of Winter, goodness only knew why. Yang loved the RWBY dorm, mostly because of the people in it. None of whom she wanted to have sex with, though. That's what she wanted most right now. A good couple of rounds of sweaty, filthy, no-holds-barred, loud, hard-moving sex. And the one guy she wanted to have it with was occupied.

"Damn you Ren," she muttered. 

 

She got to her dangerous looking bunk bed and was just about to jump in, clothes and all, when she noticed something on her pillow. She picked it up. It was, of all things, a flower. Yang turned on the light for a better look. It was a pink rose, cut at that time when roses are most beautiful. Yang loved roses. They brought back happy memories of her mother. She held it under her nose, and it smelled... well, rosy. A card was attached on a piece of string. Who _did_ that in this day and age? Maybe someone who didn't have her phone number? Yang read the card.

"Hunter's Lodge, Room 1307, 8pm. I need to see you."

Yang turned over the card. There was a bar code, but no name. She frowned. The Hunter's Lodge was a fairly classy hotel up town. It catered to businesspeople such as Weiss' dad, who would get the most expensive room and send text messages to his daughter to join him there, which Weiss always denied receiving. Who in her circle of friends would be in such a place? And a _pink_ flower. Her mother wouldn't be seen with anything but red, so it couldn't be her. The only person who had pink plastered all over her was... her. Nora. The love of Ren's life. But she was an orphan, unlikely ever to see the inside of the Hunter's Lodge, and anyway if she wanted to talk or bash Yang's brain in for sleeping with Ren, she knew where to find her. She was right across the hall. Yang considered just dropping the strange message into the trash, but really. Did she have anything better to do? It might take her mind off... things. Yang put on her white jacket, put the rose in her buttonhole, checked her hair in the bathroom mirror and headed out into town. 

 

She parked her motorcycle in the Hunter's Lodge's parking garage. She got into the elevator and pressed the button for floor 13. The elevator, in the person of some electronic woman, asked her to put in her keycard. Yang tried the card attached to her flower, and it worked. The elevator drifted up, playing soothing music at her. With a "ping", the door opened and Yang found herself in a corridor. Even numbers were on one side, odd on the other. She walked through the corridor, counting the rooms until she stood in front of door 1307. She looked at the time: five past eight. Too early to be fashionably late, too late to be punctual. She raised her hand to knock, then changed her mind and pushed the keycard into the lock. It opened with a discreet click and Yang pushed open the door.

In the room was a woman. She was standing with her back to Yang, but she could see Yang's reflection in the window. The woman was short, and was wearing a businesslike white shirt, black skirt. Yang's jaw dropped. She knew only one woman with part brown, part pink hair, and as she turned round and looked at Yang, her two-colored eyes left no room for doubt. This was the woman who had tried earnestly to kill her.

With a fast movement of her arms, Yang extended her battle gauntlets. Rounds of dust ammo clicked in place and she pointed her fists at the woman, kicking herself for being tricked so easily. Ready for round two, bitch.

The woman's reaction was completely unexpected. Her eyes opened wide. She put up her hands and waved them in front of her, showing them to be empty. She shook her head, making gestures that meant "Calm down". Her breath came in fearful, shivering gasps. She took a few slow, careful steps in Yang's direction, till she was just in arm's reach.

"That's close enough," said Yang, sharply.

The small woman held up one hand. Wait. Then, to Yang's surprise, she unbuttoned her white blouse and pulled it open on the left side, revealing a chocolate colored bra and pale skin. Slowly, she reached out to Yang's right hand, took it between both her hands and stepped forward till the barrel of Ember Celica's gun rested against her skin just underneath her breast. She looked up at Yang, lips trembling. Her eyes, one pink, one brown, were glistening with held back tears.

"What do you want?" said Yang, a bit taken aback.

Here was one of her most hated enemies. Apart from a punch-drunk vision of a red woman walking away after saving her, she had no idea how she survived this woman's attack. Yang hadn't been able to land even a single blow on her. And here she was, deliberately giving Yang every chance to kill her. Blake would surely have pulled the trigger ten times already, reloaded, and then done it again to make sure. But this woman looked so... vulnerable, scared. A world apart from the confident, cruel, sadistic witch that had almost cost Yang her life. What had happened to her?

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Her face contorted, as if it hurt her to make a sound. Finally, strangled words came out as if every one had to come from miles away, dragged over broken glass.

"I... am..." She took a few breaths. "So... so. Sor-ry."

"You're sorry."

She nodded, eyes closed.

"For trying to kill me? Us?"

Another nod.

"Why?"

The woman took a few breaths. "Mis-take. I was..." Another pause. "Wrong. Trusted. Wrong."

"You trusted the wrong people? Like Torchwick?"

Nod.

"Well, he's in jail now."

"G-" The woman gave up, and just held up her thumb.

"Good," said Yang. The woman nodded again.

"So what do you want with me? Do you need help? Are you in danger?"

The woman motioned her to come closer. Yang bent down a little.

"Apo...logy. Make up to... to you."

"You want to make it up to me? How?"

The woman closed her eyes, and swallowed. When she opened them again, they had changed color, and were now green. She closed them again, and the next moment, Yang felt the woman's lips touching her own. You're supposed to close your eyes when you kiss someone, but Yang forgot. Closing your eyes in the presence of _this_ woman was a bit suicidal anyway. When the woman pulled back and opened her eyes, they had returned to their brown and pink colors, only the other way round. In anyone else, Yang would have found this too cute for words, but _her_? No.

"Wow," said Yang. "One kiss for one attempted murder. Well that's alright then. Unless there's more?"

The woman gave a little noiseless laugh. Now that she was no longer trying to talk, her composure had improved. She looked at the bed, then back up at Yang.

Yang stared. "You can't be serious."

The woman nodded.

"You're offering me..."

By way of an answer the woman undid another button on her blouse.

"I don't even know your name!"

The woman sighed, opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it. She raised one finger, walked over to the side table and picked up the notepad and a pen. She wrote a name in a flowing regular script. Yang read.

"Neopolitan."

She nodded, and drew a line under "Neo".

"Neo. Your friends call you Neo."

Neo smiled at Yang, nodded.

"Like Torchwick, and the White Fang?"

Neo shook her head, and drew a finger across her throat.

"They want to kill you?"

Neo waggled her hand to indicate that the feeling was mutual. 

"But you _don't_ want to kill _me_ anymore?"

Neo shook her head, and hugged her own shoulders.

"On a first date."

Neo raised two fingers, thought a moment, then added another.

"Hmm. Trying to stab me is not much of a date."

Neo pointed at one of Yang's bracers.

"I suppose," said Yang, and retracted them.

Neo sat down on the bed, crossed her legs and patted the space next to her. Yang was mildly surprised at herself that she was actually _considering_ Neo's kind offer. It showed what kind of state her head was in right now.

"How do I know you're not going to stab me?"

Neo shrugged, spread her hands and looked round.

"Do you expect me to search the whole room for weapons?"

Neo smiled, shook her head and patted the space next to her again.

"Yeah. You're cute, I'll give you that, but I trust you about as far as I can throw you. Which is quite far, come to think of it."

Neo laughed, looked at her knees. She looked back up at Yang and crossed her wrists, holding them up.

"Tie you up? What with?"

Neo reached behind her and picked up the hotel's fluffy bathrobe. She pulled off the belt and handed it to Yang. She crossed her wrists again and held them up to Yang.

" _Why_ am I doing this?"

Neo shrugged, then raised a finger. She took her blouse off, and then her bra, revealing nice firm breasts with brown nipples. Yang vaguely realised that one of them wasn't pink.

"Turn around," said Yang.

Neo lay back on the bed, then turned onto her stomach. Yang took a quick breath. Neo's front, breasts, stomach, face, shoulders, were flawless. Pale soft skin just begging to be touched. Her back was not. Scars criss-crossed over her skin. Maybe a whip, maybe knives, burns. These were scars of different ages. Skin had healed, only to be broken again. If Neo was in her late twenties now, it must have happened to her when she was not much older than Yang was now, and it must have gone on for a long time.

Neo put her hands behind her back, wrists crossed, offering them up to Yang. Yang tied the dressing gown belt round her wrists. Neo pulled against her bonds, then offered her hands up again.

"What, tighter?"

Neo nodded quickly, smiling at Yang over her shoulder. Yang undid the knots, pulled hard, and tied them again.

"Better?"

Neo wriggled a bit, sighed, then rolled on her side to watch Yang.

Yang stood still for a moment, letting her eyes take in the scene in front of her. The only person ever to put her in serious danger of her life was lying bound and half naked in front of her, for Yang to do with as she pleased. The thing was, normally, she _didn't_ please to do anything with girls. She'd done it with other girls only twice in her life. The cliche curiosity kindly satisfied by a friendly willing companion for a single night only. Fun, but not something she'd hunger for all her days the way she did for boys.

 _This_ girl, though, this single one girl, she _wanted_. She wanted her like nothing else. She wanted to touch, to _own_ every inch of her skin, wanted to drive her wild with lust, then push her beyond all control, look into her eyes when she did it. She wanted to make Neo please her in turn. Hold her, push her to where Yang wanted her most. And Neo would do it. Driven by guilt, by a need for Yang as an ally, or maybe for other reasons. Yang _could_ have her. All of her.

With shining eyes, Yang started to take off her clothes. Kicked off her heavy boots, dropped her trousers, pulled her shirt over her head, took off her bra, without rushing, teasing or waiting. Neo wriggled herself further onto the bed, leaving a space for Yang. Yang unzipped the back of Neo's boots and pulled them off, dropping them onto the floor. She ran her hand along the back of Neo's leg, under her skirt. Neo pressed her bottom into Yang's hand and slowly breathed in.

"Hmm. No underwear? You were planning this, weren't you?"

Neo nodded happily. Of course. Yang gave Neo's bottom a little squeeze, then stretched out next to her, to look into her eyes, which at a blink turned green again. Yang ran her hand up from Neo's bottom, moving quickly over the damaged skin on Neo's back, then over her shoulder, then through that striking multi-color hair.

Neo closed her eyes slowly, wet her lips with her tongue and turned her face up. Yang closed her eyes and kissed her, and found that Neo was one hell of a kisser. Slow, thorough, deep, hot, without those stupid things people think they need to do to show passion. Neo's eyes, now a vanilla white that mirrored a few streaks in the pink part of her hair, looked up knowing what effect she was having on Yang. They kissed again, but this time, Neo slowly made her way to Yang's breast, rubbing her cheek against it. The touch of Neo's tongue on her nipple sent shocks straight down into Yang's stomach. She groaned as she felt Neo's fingers creep up along the inside of her thi-

Yang opened her eyes.

She looked down at Neo, who was looking up at her with her chocolate-and-strawberry eyes.

"I _knew_ that tying you up was a load of..."

Neo giggled, stopped stroking Yang's thigh and held her hands up to her, wrists crossed, and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nono, go ahead. It's okay, as long as you keep doing what you were doing just now."

Neo slithered down, and kneeled by Yang's feet. She put her hands on Yang's drawn-up knees. Yang opened her legs wide and watched Neo lie down, knees bent, feet in the air. Yang couldn't believe how wet she was. With one hand on Yang's stomach, and her tongue playing with Yang's short blonde curls, Neo slowly pushed two fingers into her, touching all the right places and lingering on the places where she made Yang gasp. Yang thought that Neo had probably tortured people in her life as well as having been tortured, and causing pain and causing pleasure were two sides of the same coin. Yang put her hands on her breasts, pulling at her nipples, consciously selfish. Nobody needed to be pleased right now but her. Neo's turn would come. Neo lowered her tongue to Yang's clit. Yang tensed up and her whole body shook. She kept coming for ages and ages, spurred on by Neo's fingers and tongue, until she sank back down.

Neo looked up at her grinning wickedly, her face wet and glistening, and crawled over to Yang to kiss her. Yang put one hand in the back of Neo's neck, one behind her knee, and rolled over on top of her. She pressed her lips onto Neo's, trying to be as subtle as Neo had been, and tasted the salt on her skin. Neo's breaths came quicker as Yang let her hands roam over her cheeks, her breasts, her small waist, her thighs, deliberately pressing her weight down on the smaller woman. Neo still had her skirt on. Yang pulled it up to her waist and Neo wrapped her legs round Yang's thigh and rubbed herself up against it. Yang could feel the wetness against her skin. With one hand, she grabbed both of Neo's wrists and pinned them above her head. With her other, she pushed her breast against Neo's cheek. Neo's lips found her nipple and she pressed her teeth into it, pulled at it. The movement of her hips became quicker. She looked up at Yang, eyes both a milky white. She took Yang's hands and put them on her throat, looking up at her with a mad look in her eyes, almost daring Yang to squeeze the life out of her. Neo had lost her voice, perhaps as a result of the terrible things that had happened to her, so she didn't cry out, only gasped. Faster and faster she moved, until with a final cough, she came, almost throwing Yang off her with a huge heave. She looked at Yang with green eyes, wanting to be kissed. Yang did, unable to resist. Neo lay underneath her, relaxed, looking up at Yang as Yang looked down on her.

With one more quick kiss, Yang rolled off Neo and lay next to her with her hand on Neo's bottom. She moved up her hand, feeling the rough scars on her back turn into the silky soft skin of her shoulders.

"What happened to you?"

Neo took a breath, closed her eyes and looked back at Yang with her normal pink and brown eyes. She shook her head once.

"You're right. Not my business."

Neo smiled, gave Yang a quick kiss on her lips, and then stood up off the bed, looking round for her clothes and putting them on. Yang watched her walk round the room, lying back in the pillows.

"So now what? I mean, this is nice, but why were you here in the first place?"

Neo grinned, pointed at Yang, and licked her lips.

"Yes, I _know_ I'm the best thing since sliced bread. Don't change the subject."

Neo laughed in that soundless way, and walked over to the side table. She picked up the notebook, carefully tore one leaf off so the imprint of her pen wouldn't show on the next leaf to be pencilled into the light by some smartass. She wrote an address on the paper, and the single word "Dust". Neo walked over to Yang and held it out to her between index and middle finger. Yang took it. Neo touched Yang's cheek, bent over her and gave her one more long, deep, lingering kiss. She took a bottle of perfume out of her purse, quickly sprayed herself. She waved, turned round and walked out of the door, leaving Yang naked on the bed. Yang stared at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Well, there you have it."

With a sudden sense of urgency, Yang sprang out of bed, jumped into the bathroom, swiped all the little shampoo bottles into her purse, and went down to find her motorcycle. Time for a chat with Professor Ozpin. 

* * *

Yang sneaked into her dorm to go to bed. She had told Ozpin as much as she could bring herself to, and given him Neopolitan's piece of paper. Ozpin, in his characteristic way, had simply thanked her for her efforts and not let on how much he read between the lines of her account. No matter how quiet she was, Ruby heard her and turned on her bedside light.

"Yang! You're back!" Ruby got out of bed and walked up to Yang. She put her hand on Yang's cheek. "I heard about you and Ren, and Nora, and... stuff. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Ren was always with Nora anyway, girlfriend or no girlfriend. So I took a nice long walk and got it out of my head."

"Oh. Where'd you go?"

Yang smiled at her little sister. "Well, do you remember that henchman of Torchwick's? The one with the hair? And the eyes?"

"Hard to forget. What about her?"

"Well, she invited me to her hotel room, and gave me the plans to the underground Dust storage. And then I tied her up and had lots and lots of yummy _sex_ with her."

Ruby snorted with laughter. "Well, good. At least you didn't do something _stupid_ then."

Ruby studied Yang's face in the dim light of her bedside lamp. She stepped forward and put her arms round Yang. She could smell someone's perfume on her, but any way Yang found to deal with her setbacks was okay with Ruby. 

"You know I love you, don't you? No matter what happens, no matter who dumps you, no matter what you do. I'll always love you because you are my big sister and I..." Ruby hesitated. "I love you."

Yang hugged Ruby back, the warm glow of her little sister pouring into her like a soothing balm. "I love you too, sis." 

* * *

Cinder Fall opened the door and let Neo in. Neo was back in her plain Jane, girl-next-door disguise with the black pigtail wig and the blue short-sleeved shirt. She sat down on the sofa, upright and proper, to distinguish herself from that girl Emerald, who was leaning against the wall looking at her, and Mercury Black, the boy who was slouched next to her.

"How did it go?"

Neo breathed on her fingernails, buffed them on her shirt, and looked at them.

"Good," said Cinder. "Did you give her the address?"

Neo only raised an eyebrow. Of course. What did you think? I'd _forget_?

Mercury stretched out his legs. "So you actually got into the pants of Yang Xiao Long? You get all the _fun_ jobs."

"Gross," said Emerald, as if to herself.

"Is she any good in bed? She thinks she's the shit, but nobody thinks more of her than she does herself."

Neo waggled her hand. So-so. She made a fist and poked her thumb out from between her fingers.

"Straight girl? You should have sent me!"

"We need you intact, Mercury," said Cinder. "You'll get to meet her soon enough. In the arena."

"I still don't see why we had to hand a big pile of Dust to the cops," said Mercury. "I could _retire_ on the price of that!"

Cinder gave a little laugh. "With your lifestyle, darling, you could retire on some kid's lunch money. But some of us have more sophisticated tastes." She turned to Neo. "So. Has Miss Xiao Long warmed to you a bit?"

Neo turned her eyes up and thumped her chest with her hand in a heartbeat rhythm.

"We don't _need_ her to love you forever dear. We just need her not to start shooting at you as soon as she sees you again."

Neo nodded. She rubbed her hands. Can't wait.

"Taken a shine to her, have you? What could you do with her that you haven't done already?"

Neo looked up at Cinder, both eyes a vanilla white. She held out her hands, one fist on top of the other. Almost with an audible crack of bones, she twisted them.


End file.
